Come What May
by sakurak504
Summary: A line of love links these two lovers together and can bring them together when they're arguing.


_Hello everyone! It's my summer vacation so I'm not writing as much. I'm so happy that you guys read my stories and review! Thank you so much! Enjoy this new story!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own DC or I wouldn't be bothering to write fanfiction cause then I'd be drawing manga and airing anime._**

* * *

"Ran. You know the truth. I'm Conan and when the Organization finds out that I'm still alive, let alone in my adult form, they will kill me. They cannot find out about you! They'll kill you and you are the one person I worked hard to protect!" Shinichi says.

"But Shinichi-" Ran interjects.

"No buts! With me, you'll only be in danger! Let alone loving me..."

"Shinichi, I'm not moving on. I will only love you. I don't care if I'm in danger. You are the only one I want and I want to be with you only! That's why I waited. Because I wanted nobody else and even now, the only one I want is still you!"

"Ran... You know I love you and that you'll only be safe this way." Shinichi is startled when she begins to sing.

"Come what may, I will love you until my dying day." she closes her eyes. "Shinichi, I will love you until I die. That is something I cannot change anymore. My heart has been long gone. You took it without even knowing! And now, it will always be yours, whether you like it or not."

Shinichi opens his mouth to argue and promptly closes it. He knew he had lost his battle before it had even started. "But what if I die? What will you do?"

"I won't marry anyone else but you. I'll stay single. Maybe adopt a child. But I know that you are the only one I want."

So, Shinichi let it go. He survives the battle with the Organization and returns to Ran. That line that she had sung becomes their little motto. When he proposes to her a few years later, he says it as he presents her the ring and it sticks inside both of their hearts. Even though they remember it deep in their hearts, they soon become busy and forget it until years later...

* * *

"Good morning Mommy!" chirps a little boy's voice. Kudo Conan tumbles down the stairs and gives his mother a huge embrace. He gives his father a hug as well.

"Good morning Daddy!" he smiles up at his father who smiles back at his son. Shinichi beams at his son and reaches down to hug him back.

"Hello, Conan. Where's your sister?" Shinichi asks.

"Oh. Miyuki-chan is upstairs. She's still sleeping." Conan replies. "I'll go wake her up Mommy. You eat your breakfast okay?" and with that, the obedient six-year old rushes up the stairs to wake up his beloved little three-year old sister.

"He's such a good little boy." Ran murmurs, leaning into Shinichi. Shinichi smiles softly and kisses her hair. Conan enters the kitchen a few minutes later, holding Miyuki's hand. Miyuki is already wearing her preschool uniform and her hair is up in a ponytail, tied up by Conan. Her teeth are brushed as well, all of this with help from her older brother.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she runs to her parents and also gives them huge embraces. Ran gives her daughter a kiss on the head and Shinichi gives Miyuki a kiss on the forehead. They eat breakfast and head off to whatever they're going to. Conan takes Miyuki to preschool and then heads toward Teitan Elementary with his friends. Shinichi goes to a client's house for a case and Ran goes to her law firm.

After having to go through many, many stacks of paperwork, Ran becomes extremely pissed off and tired.

"Ugh I wanna go home." and finally, after a long day of work, she finally gets to go home. She remembers that she has to make the children dinner and quickly returns home.

When she gets home, she finds something interesting and large enough to be angry and considering that she is already very pissed, Shinichi knew he was in for it.

After one very heated argument between the couple...

"I'm leaving. Goodbye." Ran hisses.

"Wait, what?" Shinichi growls back, shocked.

"I'm leaving. If you don't appreciate me, then why should I stay?" Ran fumbles around for a bag and Shinichi tries to stop her.

"No Ran, don't."

"Why not? I have every right to do so." and with that, she stomps out of the door and down the street. Shinichi respects her and doesn't try to stop her. But, he remembers one thing and as a last resort, says it.

"Ran, come what may, I will love you until my dying day."

She stops and starts. She looks back at him and smiles, but turns away and continues walking down the street. She goes to her old home and her father and mother ask her, her father ready to kill Shinichi. She restrains her father and gives them a lie, which they believe and do not inquire about it any further.

Going to her old room, Ran flops onto the bed and thinks about her husband. After taking a shower and brushing her teeth, she goes to sleep.

* * *

Watching Ran walk away breaks his heart, although he isn't conscious of it. Miyuki walks to her father in the doorway and she looks puzzled.

"Daddy, where is Mommy?" the voice startles Shinichi out of his daze and he stares at the innocent look on his daughter's face. He puts on a fake smile.

"Oh um... Mommy is on a trip." he attempts lying.

Miyuki frowns. She is intelligent, like her father, and she heard the argument between her parents. "Mommy is angry isn't she."

Shinichi sighs and gives up the smile and the lie. "Yes, your mother is furious with me."

Conan walks in and says, "But you didn't do anything Daddy!"

Shinichi shakes his head and his children notice the forlorn and lonely look on their precious Daddy's face. "I don't know. She'll come back when she calms down, hopefully."

"Daddy, did you tell her that you didn't want our family to end up like Grandpa's?" Conan asks quietly.

"Where did you learn that, Conan?" Shinichi looks at his son, eyes wide.

"Grandpa Kogoro told me. He said that you said to him that you didn't want our family to end up like his. Even though Grandma Eri returned, Mommy had been so sad when she had left and you didn't want us to experience the same thing. Right?"

"You know, if Ran were here, she would giggle and tell me that you sound like me. But yes, that is true. I'll go talk to her in the morning. Maybe we can clear this up."

Shinichi glances at his three-year old daughter who looks like she is on the brink of crying. But Shinichi knows that she is strong. Miyuki is stronger emotionally than Ran was when she was seven. He helps his two children get ready for bed and tuck them in and give them whispers of reassurance before kissing their foreheads. He gets ready for bed and falls asleep, sad and heartbroken.

* * *

_The man wrenches Ran from Shinichi, grabbing her neck. He strangles her and Shinichi tries to stop him but he is tied down. The man forces Shinichi to watch his beloved die while being helpless. Ran, knowing that she will die, uses her last breath to tell him one thing._

_"I love you, Shinichi."_

* * *

"RAN" Shinichi jerks up from the bed, panting and sweaty. He looks at the empty blankets next to him and gasps. He sighs and puts his head in his hands, still panting heavily.

"Daddy? Are you okay?" the sweet voices of his children saying that in unison. Worried for their father, who must be heartbroken at the departure of their mother.

"No." he moans and the two children enter the master bedroom and clamber up the bed, hugging their Daddy. He holds them close, burying his face into their hair, hugging them tight. They fall asleep, Shinichi holding his two kids. Still, the children are worried when their dear father wakes up multiple times, each time from a nightmare, always panting, sweaty, and horrified. They can do nothing but comfort their sad Daddy.

* * *

"SHINICHI!" Ran jerks up in the bed, having had a nightmare of Shinichi being murdered in front of her eyes. She gasps and tears stream down her face.

_Shinichi_

* * *

The children are startled and very frightened the next morning when they find that their father is suffering from a very high fever. Conan soon finds out that he is delirious.

"Miyuki-chan. Help me get this tub of water onto the nightstand." Together, the two children of the Detective of the East and the Tokyo karate champion/the best lawyer in Japan lift the bucket onto the table. Miyuki grabs a washcloth and soaks it in water, wringing it so that it is damp and places it on her father's forehead. The washcloth however, becomes warm in less than two minutes, making Miyuki resoak the cloth many,many times,

Conan notices that even after ten minutes of putting a washcloth on his forehead that the temperature is not going down. In a panic, he tells Miyuki to keep doing what she is doing and look after Daddy.

"Where are you going, oni-chan?"

"I am going to go get Mommy."

* * *

Ran wakes up and freshens up before cooking breakfast. Her parents are already downstairs and she brings the breakfast down to them. However, she is very surprised to see her dear son and mini-Shinichi standing with her parents. She sees the very worried look on her parents' faces and Conan's own scared expression. She sets the breakfast down on the table and Conan runs to her and hugs her.

"Mommy, Daddy has this really high fever and we can't bring it down! Please Mommy! Come back!" Conan blurts out.

"Alright, I'm coming. Let me change first, okay?" Conan nods and Ran gives him a kiss on the cheek. As Ran changes, she internally panics.

_Oh no.. What if Shinichi dies? That argument was so stupid and jeez I shouldn't have done that. Gosh, what if I lose him? I can't! He is my everything..._

She hurries back downstairs and Conan tugs her out of the house and towards her home. Conan tells her why Shinichi is sick.

"Daddy was already sweating and shivering when you left. In the middle of the night, he kept on waking up from nightmares. He was shivering and sweating and he never bothered to cover himself with blankets because he was too hot! That happened multiple times. Now he's delirious and his fever won't go down!" Conan babbles.

"Where's Miyuki?"

"Miyuki-chan is taking care of Daddy. Hurry Mommy!" They reach the house and quickly run inside. Ran and Conan quickly stumble up the stairs into the master bedroom.

"How is he Miyuki?" Ran and Conan say at the same time.

"Hi Mommy! He's not any better and his fever still won't go down!"

Ran purses her lips. "Miyuki, Conan stay away okay? Fevers are contagious so don't go too close to Daddy okay?" The children nod obediently.

Ran walks to Shinichi take feels his forehead and almost burns her hand. She quickly takes the washcloth and soaks it in water. After wringing it, she wipes his neck and back, as well as his face before resoaking it and putting it on his forehead.

"Conan-kun, can you call Doctor Araide? Shinichi's fever is way too high."

"Ok Mommy!"

Ran continues to look after her husband and notices that Conan was right; Shinichi is delirious. He moans and squirms, trying to throw the blankets off but Ran keeps them in place.

"Ran... Ran..." he moans and she thinks that he is awake before reminding herself again that he is delirious.

Doctor Araide arrives and gives Ran some medicine for her husband. "His fever is really high but hopefully, he'll be better by tomorrow." he smiles at her reassuringly.

Ran continues to refresh the washcloth and watch over him, forcing his mouth open and dumping the medicine into his mouth and making him swallow it. By the time his fever has gone down a little bit, it is already nighttime. Ran leaves Shinichi's side just for a moment to tuck the kids in and kiss them goodnight. She returns to him and watches over him before slowly falling asleep herself, in a chair beside the bed.

* * *

Shinichi wakes up and groans quietly. _Eww why is there this bitter taste in my mouth? Oh, medicine. I knew it. I'm sick. Great. But I think I'm ok now right?_

He looks at the clock across the room. _Wow I slept for a whole day... It's midnight. Wait... Who fed me medicine and who took care of me?_

His gaze falls on the young woman next to him, sitting in a chair with her head pillowed on her arms on the bed. It reminds him of when he got shot as Conan and she was in this exact position, having watched over him all night and falling asleep. He smiles softly at her.

"Ran." he reaches over and strokes her hair. She wakes up and looks around. Her drowsy gaze lands on Shinichi and she becomes fully alert.

"Shinichi, how are you feeling? Let me feel your forehead. Wow! Your fever is gone. That's good. It was so high and I was so worried."

"Ran, I'm sorry about yesterday. I mean, I-"

"Shinichi, it's not your fault. I was just pissed from work yesterday and when I saw you doing that, it just set me off. It's just me and I'm sorry."

"Well, I'm glad you're back."

"Thank you for taking care of me, Ran."

"It's nothing."

"Conan knows about your family."

"Huh?"

"He knows that I'm afraid of you leaving and that one of the reasons why is that I don't want the children growing up without a mother's care, like you." Shinichi looks at her.

"Well, you are right. I can't believe he knows that... He's just like you, Shinichi."

So, Ran snuggles up to Shinichi and it's like nothing has ever happened. Their family remains closely tied together and they live happily.

_Come what may, I will love you until my dying day._

* * *

_A/N: So whaddya think? Bad? Good? Review please! I don't own the line, "Come what may, I will love you until my dying day." I just didn't put it at the beginning because I didn't want to spoil it. I also didn't write out the argument because I couldn't think of one, hehe...Thanks for reading all! Love you!_

_Sakura-chan_


End file.
